With the development of mobile communication technology, especially with the popularization and application of 3G network and smart phones, mobile phone application markets based on various platforms are greatly developed. An increment of mobile applications not only brings rich functionalities and new experiences to a user, but also results in new problems and challenges to operations of the smart phone.
In the existing technology, the user usually can prevent and eliminate potential security problems of the mobile phone according to health state when the mobile phone is running. A security state of the smart phone can be obtained by using detection software and own experiences of the user. In detail, various key indicators are predefined in the detection software; the key indicators may be, such as, “software in running”, “junk file”, and “malicious software”. The detection software can automatically detect the key indicators and obtain corresponding state information of each key indicator. For example, the number of the malicious software included in the state information of the key indicator “malicious software” can be detected. The state information of each key indicator can be displayed to the user, and then the user can determine whether or not the overall security state of the smart phone is in a good condition according to the state information of each key indicator and the own experiences of the user.
In the existing technology, at least the following question is found by the inventor during the process of realizing the present invention.
Since the overall security state of the smart phone is determined only relying on the experiences of the user, so that the accuracy of the overall security state of the mobile phone is too low, therefore reducing the user experience.